


Calendula - Happiness

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [15]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: It's quite nice if you have someone as your beacon of happiness
Relationships: Original Female Character & Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Series: Flowertober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592
Kudos: 1





	Calendula - Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for FGO and I am nervous as hell

Happiness, a concept that had been unfamiliar to Lilianne. First things first, she only signed up to donate some blood not expecting to fill in the quota for some mages' organization

When she had gotten there, trouble seemed to follow her everywhere.

But throughout it all, she met someone that had become her beacon of happiness. Mash Kyrielight, a Chaldean staff as well as a demi-servant from what she had known.

Incidents had happened, she became the last master of humanity and fought for it. All the stuff that was expected of Humanity's final master.

It was after a little while the 6th Singularity named Camelot. It was supposed to be Jerusalem but something had transpired before they could even set foot upon Jerusalem.

She was in the greenhouse of Chaldea, each staff was encouraged to take care of at least one plant. A way to relieve stress and temporarily take their minds away from the weight of the world.

Lilianne had been taking care of a Calendula for a while now, she was not sure the specific type of it but she knows it is a Calendula.

"Senpai?"

A soft voice spoke out to her, she looked up and gave a smile towards her favorite marshmallow and Fou.

Fou wiggled out of Mash's hold and went towards Lilianne, she opened up one arm and held Fou there. "Have you been taking care of the Marigolds, Senpai?", Mash asked and Lilian just nodded.

" When they're in full bloom, I'll give you one", Lilian proclaim and Mash was curious, "They're symbolic of happiness you know?", She added and Mash's eyes sparkled, and gave an enthusiastic nod.

" We should also give one to Dr. Roman", Mash suggested and Lilian nodded. The Master stood up from her place and went towards Mash, they walked side by side go exit the greenhouse.

_"I'll give him one after the Grand Order, I think that's when they'll be in full bloom"_


End file.
